K Project: Tres historias de amor
by MartinaViera
Summary: Después de la destrucción de las Slates, tres parejas le dan una oportunidad a su amor.
1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado uno después de la destrucción de los Slates. SPECTER 4 aún se mantiene como una de las fuerzas policiales especiales del país; aunque ya no conserva su autonomía. Aun cuando le resulta difícil lidiar con los caprichos políticos de sus superiores, Munakata continua al frente de la organización, a solicitud de sus miembros. Pese a que ya no tiene los poderes como el Rey Azul, aún conserva sus ideales. Ante esa situación, Seri-chan decidió cambiarse de agencia gubernamental y Fushimi ahora es el segundo al mando. Ella optó por una carrera más adecuadas a sus labores ejecutivas. Ahora se desempeña como Jefa de Operaciones del Ministerio de Justicia; y, por lo tanto, es la que se encarga de coordinar las labores gubernamentales con Munukata. Él la única que puede manejar su terquedad.

En la medida que sus labores se han complejizado, ha procurado ir con mayor frecuencia al bar de Izumo. Ellos se han acercado más de lo que hubiera imaginado gracias a una borrachera. Ella tuvo un mal día, gracias a Munakata y bebió como nunca lo había hecho, con tal de sacarse el enojo. Izumo la escucho con paciencia hasta que se hizo tarde. Él se ofreció a llevarla a casa, pero ella se quedó dormida en el camino y no tuvo más remedio que llevarla a su apartamento.

Para sorpresa de la chica, la residencia de Izumo resultó ser más acogedora, sofisticada y pulcra de lo que se hubiera imaginado. En realidad, él es un inversionista bastante exitoso. Tiene el bar como un pasatiempo. Ella se queda perpleja con sus habilidades. De hecho, es un hombre muy reconocido en el mundo de las finanzas. Por algo, su nombre estaba en la lista de invitados del evento de Jungle, en el cual supuestamente se infiltraron. Seri le pregunta si además de su fortuna, guarda un secreto más. Él descaradamente le responde que sí. Con un semblante desinteresado le pregunta si algún día va a sincerarse con ella. Al fin de al cabo, él siempre escucha sus asuntos. Él incluso sabe de los sentimientos no correspondidos que tiene por Munakata. Con el mismo desaire, él le pregunta si quiere escuchar uno de sus secretos. Ella lo mira fijamente y le dice que adelante. Lo escuchará atentamente. Él la mira directo a los ojos y le dice: "Siempre que querido tener sexo contigo". Ella se sonroja de inmediato. Sabía que ella le atraía, pero nunca pensó que algún día se lo diría con tal descaro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dice con rudeza: "No seas idiota". Él se aproxima a ella, acaricia gentilmente su nariz y le dice: "Si me das una oportunidad puedo ayudarte a deshacerte de todos tus pesares". Ella se aleja de inmediato. Siente que la piel se le ha puesto de gallina. Contrario a lo cualquiera pensaría, ella no está acostumbrada a tener un contacto tan cercano con el sexo opuesto. Él nota su incomodidad y sonríe con satisfacción. Su cuerpo responde a sus estímulos, por más pequeños que sean. Él continua con un tono juguetón: "Quiero que seas mi amante". Ella lo mira fijamente. Él bebe su café con tranquilidad. Ella lo mira con interés. No sabe si está hablando en serio o es una broma. Él suele ser así. Nunca se sabe con él. Solo en momentos decisivos se comporta de una manera confiable. Al cabo de un rato, él le pregunta sin mirarla a los ojos: "¿No me responderás?". Ella le contesta de inmediato con una mirada evasiva: "No pensé que lo decías en serio". Por alguna extraña razón, no quería rechazarlo. Él ríe y le dice sin tapujos: "Siempre soy serio cuando se trata de ti". Ella se sonroja de nuevo y le dice con un son de broma: "Eres un embustero". Él sonríe y le dice con dulzura: "Me siento ofendido". Ella lo mira de manera perspicaz. Sabe que la está chantajeando y le dice sarcástica: "Tu cinismo no tiene fin". Él se ríe a carcajadas y le dice: "Deberías considerar mi oferta". Él se pone de pie y le dice que debe marcharse a hacer unos mandados. Puede quedarse en la casa durante el tiempo que quiera.

Tras ese incidente, ella se ausenta en el bar por unos días. No sabe cómo enfrentar a Izumo. Él lo sabe y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no le ha escrito para obtener noticias suyas. Aunque ella presciente que él le esta dando su espacio, ella está un poco ansiosa. Ella ya se acostumbró a recibir su atención. Él siempre la tranquiliza cada vez que ella se siente desesperada, la hace reír cuando está enojada y la consuela cuando está triste. Él realmente es alguien importante para ella. A diferencia del capitán, él es alguien realmente cercano a ella. Es tan cercano que ella sabe que tarde o temprano, él le diría los sentimientos que ha estado reprimiendo desde hace algún tiempo. Ella sabe que debe encararlos con seriedad.

Con esos pensamientos, se le ocurre hablar con Fushimi, durante una de sus visitas a las oficinas de Scepter 4. A ella se le ocurre preguntarle de manera casual sobre lo que piensa de Izumo. Fushimi le contesta sin dudar: "Es un tipo molesto". Luego, él nota que ella espera una opinión más profunda, por lo que continua: "Aunque es realmente confiable". Ella asiente. Él nota que ella quiere una respuesta aún más amplia. Él reniega y continua: "Ya deberías salir con él". Ella se escandaliza de inmediato y le dice sonrojada: "Imposible". Él le dice con seriedad: "No es un secreto que él tiene una obsesión contigo y que, para ti, él es alguien que simplemente no puedes ignorar". Ella estaba por responder que se equivoca. Su persona especial es Munakata. Fushimi, sigue: "Deberías darte por vencida e intentar tener una relación con alguien que sí pueda corresponder tus sentimientos". Ella baja la mirada y le dice: "Ya lo sé. Se que él nunca me mirará". Fushimi nota su tristeza y en parte se siente mal por haberla invocado. Al fin de al cabo, ella es como una hermana mayor para él. Refunfuña de nuevo y le dice con cierto cinismo: "No deberías darla tanta importancia a una obsesión. No soy experto en estos temas, pero creo que lo que sientes es más admiración que amor". Ella lo mira pensativa y le pregunta con curiosidad: "¿Lo dices por experiencia?". Él se ruboriza. El capitán es su modelo. En algún momento pensó que sus sentimientos por él eran algo más, pero tras acercarse de nuevo a Misaki se dio cuenta de que su amor por Munakata, era como el que un discípulo le tiene a su mentor. De este modo, le contesta con timidez: "Así es". Seri se ríe con fervor, revuelve los cabellos de Fushimi y le dice sonriente: "Jamás pensé que Yata sería tan buena influencia para ti". Él se avergüenza aún más, se hace a un lado y le dice: "Tu ya te estás haciendo vieja… Solo deberías casarte con Izumo". Seri se ríe de nuevo y le dice divertida: "Si eso llegara a pasar, sería todo un acontecimiento, al igual que el anuncio de tu relación con Yata. Después de tantas batallas, nadie hubiera pensado que los segundos y terceros de SPECTER 4 y HOMRA terminarían juntos". Fushimi la mira con timidez hasta que suena su celular. Es Misaki. Siempre aparece en momentos oportunos. Él atiende la llamada. Habían quedado de almorzar juntos. Misaki quiere ir a un lugar que acaban de abrir y quiere cambiar el lugar del encuentro. Fushimi acepta sin rechistar. Seri nota que él debe marcharse pronto y se despide.

Después de que ella se va, Fushimi se queda pensado en qué pasaría si él tuviera una relación con Misaki. Seguramente, sería un desastre, pero es uno que podría manejar. Después de que Misaki lo rescató de la guarida de Jungle, ellos han conversado más, como en los viejos tiempos. Si bien, Misaki reniega sobre su personalidad retorcida, se ha propuesto estar tan cerca de él, como estaban en la escuela media. Desde el punto de vista de Fushimi no es difícil, ya que Misaki no ha cambiado nada desde ese entonces. Es el mismo chico impulsivo y cálido que no puede tratar con las mujeres. Él se pregunta si el aceptaría a estar en una relación con un hombre.

Por su parte, Seri va al bar nuevamente cuando ya está por cerrar. Ella se sienta en su lugar de siempre y cuando Izumo va a tomar su orden, le dice sin tapujos: "Saldremos en una cita". Él se queda estupefacto con sus palabras. Ella cae en la cuenta de su atrevimiento, pero aún así continua con firmeza: "Estoy aceptando tu oferta de que seamos amantes". Él sonríe discretamente, toma su mano, la besa y le dice: "No te decepcionaré".


	2. Chapter 2

En su cita, Izumo lleva a Seri al parque de diversiones. Ella esperaba un lugar más sofisticado. Sin embargo, le sigue el juego. Si bien, se comportó de manera estoica al inicio, fue disfrutando cada uno de los juegos a tal punto que se terminó portando como una niña. Ella incluso le confesó que tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirse tan libre y despreocupada. Él recibe con alegría su cumplido y le roba un beso. Ella no dice nada. Él la besa de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera más sutil. Ella lo corresponde. No puede negar que, durante todo este tiempo, ella también se ha sentido atraída hacia él. Es apuesto, audaz, prudente y confiable.

Al anochecer, él va a dejarla a su casa. Ella lo invita a tomar un té. Ella ya conoce su casa, es justo que él vea la suya. Él se acomoda respetuosamente en la sala de estar. Ella le lleva las bebidas; y mientras las toman, ella le cuenta sobre su historia. Siempre fue una chica muy concentrada en sus estudios. Rara vez salió a divertirse con sus amistades. En ese sentido, él es muy especial para ella. Es el primer amigo que tiene en mucho tiempo. Al contrario de lo ella hubiera pensado, esas palabras no le cayeron en gracia. Él deja su té sobre la mesa y hace que ella también haga lo mismo. Lentamente, la acuesta sobre el sofá y le dice: "Por si lo olvidaste, aceptaste ser mi oferta de que seamos amantes. Entonces, no estoy aquí como un amigo, sino como un hombre que te desea". Seguidamente besa su cuello. Ella tiene escalofríos, hace una mirada al lado y le dice nerviosa: "Lo sé". Él sonríe seductoramente, la besa en la boca y le dice: "Me alegro de que sea así". Ella siente que su cuerpo hormiguea. Ambos buscan su rostro para seguirse besando. El encuentro se vuelve tan apasionado que él termina metiendo sus manos debajo de su falda. Al sentir sus manos en su vagina, ella gime de manera inconsciente. Sus ruidos, lo excitan y no puede detenerse. Con la mano que tiene libre, acaricia los senos de la chica. Su cuerpo se está llenando de sensaciones que nunca había tenido. Quiere más. Ella lo obliga a parar, solo par quitarse su vestido y dejar al descubierto, un conjunto de encaje color rosa que combina a la perfección con su piel, ojos y cabello. Ella se sienta sobre él. Él no puede creer que una de sus mayores fantasías se está cumpliendo en su primera cita. Él masaje sus senos cuidadosamente. Son grandes, suaves y al parecer, bastante sensibles. Ella se vuelve loca con sus besos y solo se limita a tomar su cabello, su cuello y su espalda con nerviosismo. Ansioso por su disposición, él posa su cabeza sobre sus hombros y le pregunta de manera cortés: "¿Hasta donde quieres llegar?". Ella le responde: "Hasta ser tu amante. Dije que aceptaría tu oferta". Él la sujeta con fuerza y le dice: "En ese caso, llévame a tu alcoba". Ella se pone de pie, toma sus manos y lo lleva a su recámara. ´Luego, él le dice: "Ponte cómoda". Ella se quita su ropa interior y se acuesta sobre la cama con nerviosismo. Él se desviste y avanza hacia ella. Besa sus pezones e introduce sus dedos en vagina para terminar de lubricarla. La sangre de ambos hierve. Él se coloca sobre ella y la penetración agilidad, pero cuando lo hace, nota que algo no anda bien. Ella lo mira con cierta expresión de dolor y le dice con timidez: "No he estado nunca con alguien. Te dije que siempre me concentré en mis estudios y luego en mi trabajo". Él se sienta mal por no haberse dado cuenta y le dice: "¿Estás segura de que quieres de dar este paso, aun cuando tus sentimientos no apunten hacia mí?". Ella nota su incomodidad y le dice completamente avergonzada, pero con seguridad: "No te contengas. Ha sido mi decisión. Eres alguien importante para mí". El corazón de Izumo late aún más aprisa, vuelve hace ella con la fuerza necesaria para terminar de entrar en su cuerpo, junta su frente con la de ella y le dice: "No dejaré que olvides este momento". Luego, se mueve con impetuosidad. Su cavidad está bastante ajustada. Nunca se imagino que sería una mujer sin experiencia. Ella se aferra a él y a esas nuevas emociones con nerviosismo. Siente que su corazón va a explotar.

Amanece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él se despierta y mira el rostro de Seri frente a él. Él la acaricia con ternura y se levanta. Si bien no es su casa, logró dar con lo básico para hacerle el desayuno. Ella se levantó asustada al no verlo. Pensó que quizá se había ido en medio de la noche. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Al llegar al comedor, lo mira sorprendida. Él se da cuenta que ella está ahí. La saludó con familiaridad y le dice que la comida estará pronto. Ella se sienta y el sirve la mesa. Son platillos básicos, pero huelen bastante bien. Él se sienta frente a ella y empiezan a comer. Mientras degustan los platillos, tienen una conversación casual sobre sus preferencias, hasta que él la mira fijamente y le dice a secas: "¿De verdad puedo creer que estamos en una relación?". Ella guarda silencio. Mira su semblante. No puede evitar recordar escenas de la noche anterior y avergonzada le responde: "No puedo creer que me preguntes eso, después de que ocurrido". Él se ríe nervioso y le dice: "Aún no puedo asimilarlo por completo". Ella lo mira un poco irritada. No es de las mujeres que pierde su virginidad por diversión. Lo hizo por que de verdad se tomó en serio su oferta de ser amantes. Ella le dice un poco molesta: "No pienses en huir ahora. Debes tomar la responsabilidad por lo sucedido". Él se ríe y le dice con una mirada juguetona: "¿Entonces debería proponerte matrimonio?". Ella abre los ojos de inmediato. Mira la expresión de felicidad de su acompañante. De alguna manera se siente aliviada de que ambos estén tomando en asunto con seriedad. Hace la mirada a un lado y le dice con timidez: "Es demasiado pronto". Él la mira, estupefacto. Ella no lo ha rechazado. Curioso le pregunta: "¿Has considerado casarte conmigo?". Ella lo mira con seriedad y le dice con franqueza: "Hace unos días, hablé con Fushimi sobre ti. Él dijo que simplemente deberíamos casarnos. Si bien lo dijo en broma, recordé nuestros tiempos como los segundos de SPECTER 4 y Homra. Siempre lográbamos apoyarnos mutuamente, a pesar de estar en bandos contrarios. En realidad, somos bastante compatibles y es bastante conveniente para ambos. Es mejor casarte con alguien con quien puedas resolver tus problemas". Él la mira con seriedad. Su respuesta no le ha parecido nada linda. Él le contesta con frialdad: "¿Para ti el matrimonio es un asunto de conveniencia?". Ella nota la tensión en el ambiente. Ella mejor que nadie sabe que si bien, Izumo es pragmático y prudente, no deja de ser alguien emocional. Ella se había aprovechado de eso durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en SPECTER 4. Si él no hubiera sentido atracción por ella, quizá las cosas nunca hubieran resultado bien. Ella toma su mano. Sabe que necesita ser sincera. Con él siempre ha sido así. Él la mira fijamente. Ella le dice con cierta timidez: "Lo que quiero decir es que no me asusta la idea de casarme si es contigo. Por eso tu propuesta no me has tomado por sorpresa. Es algo que ya he imaginado y no ha desagradado lo que visto. Podríamos ser felices juntos". El corazón del chico late con nerviosismo. Él se acuesta sobre la mesa y le dice: "Creo que me acabo de enamorar". Ella sonríe y le dice: "Pensé que ya estabas enamorado de mí". Él contesta: "Sí, pero me acabo de enamorar más". Ella se carcajea y le dice: "No tienes remedio".

En los meses siguientes, su relación progresa sin problemas. Ella duerme con frecuencia en el apartamento del chico. Por su trabajo, no pueden tener tantas citas como quisieran; y así, suelen hablar en las noches o durante las mañanas. Tal como lo había previsto Seri, su convivencia con Izumo es bastante llevadera. Rara vez entran en una discusión. Él es bastante tolerante y prudente. Además, es atento. Lo único que la saca de sus casillas es su comportamiento como amante. Él pierde su consideración y se vuelve alguien ligeramente sádico. Le encanta verla avergonzada y excitarla hasta que pierde la razón. No puede decir que le moleste su forma de ser, pero si la deja en una posición que no puede controlar. Eso la inquieta. Lejos de asustarle, hace que sienta más atraída hacia él.

Mientras enfrenta esas nuevas emociones, sucede algo inesperado. Su período menstrual se retrasa porque ha quedado encinta. Ella recibe la noticia con mucha sorpresa. Si bien sabe que debe ser responsable por sus actos, no sabe si está lista para ser madre. Además, no sabe cómo Izumo tomará la noticia. Por su forma de ser, seguramente le dirá que todo estará bien y le propondrá que se casen. De hecho, es lo más lógico. Tarde o temprano se casaría con él. Confiada con su reacción, va al bar, después de su trabajo. Ya es algo tarde y no falta mucho para que cierre. Al llegar, toma asiento con tranquilidad. Izumo se sorprende al verla. Por lo general, ella espera a que se vean en su apartamento. Él le pregunta su ha sucedido algo. Ella lo mira fijamente, saca de su bolso una notificación médica y se la da. Él lee el papel con cuidado. Luego, se queda en blanco. Él le dice con calma: "¿Voy a ser padre?". Ella le responde con la cabeza que sí. Seguidamente, se sirve un trago y a sentarse al lado de la chica. Aún sorprendido, le dice en referencia a su vientre: "¿Puedo tocarlo?". Ella se sonroja y le dice que sí. Nervioso, acaricia el vientre de la chica y le dice: "Hola. Soy papá". Ella se pone a llorar de inmediato. Él se angustia y le pregunta si hizo algo mal. Ella le dice con la cabeza que no. Él entiende que ella también está emocionada. La abraza y le dice: "Serás una buena madre". Ella le dice: "¿De verdad lo crees?". Él le responde: "Sí". Ella lo mira a los ojos y le dice: "Te amo". Él la abraza. Es la primera vez que ella le confiesa sus sentimientos. Con mucho jubilo, él le contesta: "Yo también".

A los pocos meses, llevan a cabo una pequeña ceremonia de boda. Seri lleva un vestido holgado que oculta ligeramente su embarazo. Izumo lleva un traje negro bastante elegante. Por mutuo acuerdo, escogieron a Fushimi como su padrino de bodas. De no ser por él, Seri no se hubiera animado a establecer una relación con Izumo. Al evento asisten, los ex miembros de los clanes rojo, azul y plateado. Munakata felicita a la pareja con bastante formalismo. Además, le comenta a Seri de que está muy orgulloso de ella, ya que fue capaz de buscar su propio camino. Ella llora con sus palabras. Izumo mira con seriedad a Munakata y lo regaña ya que no es bueno hacer llorar a una mujer embarazada y peor, en el día de su boda. Munakata se ríe y felicita a Seri por haber encontrado un buen esposo. Ella sigue llorando. Izumo le da pañuelos para que no arruine su maquillaje. Por su parte, Misaki felicita a Fushimi por ser el padrino. Él también lleva un traje elegante. Mientras, Misaki interroga a Fushimi por las palabras que dará durante la ceremonia, aparece el clan plateado, haciendo un gran escándalo. Kuro está regañando a Weismman. Ana le pregunta a Neko lo que ocurre. Ella le responde: "Ellos volvieron de Alemania esta mañana; y por culpa de Weissman casi no llegan a tiempo". Weissman interviene, toma la mano de Kuro y les dice: "Tras recibir la invitación de la boda, pensé que no podíamos quedarnos atrás y fuimos a Alemania a casarnos". Misaki grita de la sorpresa y le dice: "¿Aun cuando los dos hombres?". Fushimi le da un golpe en la cabeza. Kuro le dice con vergüenza: "Dijo que el matrimonio era la única forma en la que podíamos estar juntos para siempre". Weissman abraza a Kuro y dice en público: "Tengo una esposa adorable". Kuro lo mira con cierto resentimiento: "¿A quién le llamas esposa?". Weissman le dice: "Es una broma, pero aún así eres adorable". Seguidamente, le roba un beso. Kuro se avergüenza y ya no dice nada. Neko los abraza a ambos y les dice que vayan a buscar a los novios. Misaki se queda pensando en las palabras de Kuro y le dice a Fushimi: "¿Tu tienes a alguien con quieras estar para siempre?". Él refunfuña y le dice: "Puede ser". Misaki se sorprende con su respuesta y le dice: "¡Es Munakata! ¿Cierto?". Fushimi frunce el ceño. Si que será idiota. Él nunca percibe los sentimientos de los demás. Molesto, le dice al oído: "¿Qué harías si me persona especial es Munakata y no tú?". Misaki se sonroja. Fushimi se va. Misake se queda renegando y le dice a gritos: "Es obvio. Era tu rey". Luego, se queda pensando para sí. Aunque Mikoto era especial para él, nunca pudo olvidar a Fushimi. De hecho, siempre pensaba en él y siempre, los buscaba para pelear, ya que era la forma que tenían de estar juntos. Ahora que se han reconciliado, están comenzado a recuperar la cercanía que tenían en sus tiempos escolares. Sin embargo, sabe algo en ellos ha cambiado. Ya no son unos niños.

La ceremonia se lleva a cabo sin problemas. Toman varias fotografías. Por insistencia de Izumo, ellos se toman unas semanas de vacaciones para poder irse de luna de miel. Luego que el bebé nazca será más difícil que tengan un tiempo de pareja. Por insistencia de Weissman, el bar queda a cargo de Kuro. Dado que él es muy responsable, Izumo acepta la oferta. Yata se ofrece a ayudarlo. Al final, Izumo se va con la angustia de que si fue buena idea dejarles el negocio. Seri le dice que, si en caso sucediera algo, se ha encargado de contratar un seguro que cubrirá cualquier pérdida. Él le dice que es la mejor; y abordan su avión sin problemas.


	3. Chapter 3

En el bar, Kuro hace lo mejor para seguir las indicaciones de Izumo. No es tan difícil. Lo complicado es tratar con Yata. Tiene mucho entusiasmo y conoce a los clientes, pero es torpe. Kuro está a punto de golpearlo, cuando Fushimi llega al bar. Él le pide a Kuro que se calme y a cambio se llevará a Misaki. Él acepta. Yata no quiere irse, pero Fushimi le enseña una fotografía y no tiene más remedio que ir con él.

Ellos van a un parque. Ambos se sientan en una banca. Misaki le dice: "¿Por qué tomaste esa fotografía?". Fushimi le dice con cinismo: "Me pareció adorable". Misaki le responde alterado: "Ya bórrala". Fushimi le dice con cierto resentimiento: "¿Acaso tienes miedo de que los demás se enteren de lo nuestro?". Misaki se sonroja y le dice: "¡No es eso! Es una fotografía muy personal". Fushimi se ríe, mira la fotografía de Misaki desnudo, la borra y le dice: "Tienes razón. No me gustaría que otro hombre además de mí te vea así". Misaki se ruboriza de inmediato. Nunca pensó que Fushimi sería tan posesivo. Fushimi se pone de pie y le dice: "Aprovechando que estamos afuera, vamos a comer algo". Misaki lo sigue.

El día de la boda de Izumo, Fushimi retó a Misaki para ver quién podía beber más. Ambos bebieron bastante y solo se detuvieron, por mandato de Izumo, quien los mandó a descansar. Ellos se fueron en un taxi. Misaki se durmió en el camino y Fushimi se lo llevó a su apartamento.

En su apartamiento, Fushimi no resistió la tentación y comenzó a acariciar a Misaki. Su acuerpo reaccionó al contacto físico. Él se dio cuenta de que era Fushimi quien estaba sobre él. Misaki le preguntó aún borracho: "¿Qué estás haciendo?". Él solo se posó sobre su rostro y le dijo: "No me rechaces. Si lo haces desapareceré de tu vida". Él recordó el momento en que Fushimi se fue de HOMRA sin decirle nada. Sintió una gran desesperación. Una lágrima broto de sus ojos solo de pensar que eso ocurriría de nuevo. Nervioso, le dijo con una voz dulce: "No me dejes de nuevo". Fushimi lo besa y le dice: "Si quieres que esté a tu lado, debes hacer lo que te digo". Él toma la mano del chico y hace que frote su pene. Misaki le dice en lo que sigue sus instrucciones y se excita gradualmente: "No podemos hacer esto. Ambos somos chicos". Fushimi le dice mientras besa su cuello: "No me importa. ¿Acaso no quieres estar siempre conmigo?". Misaki recuerda los momentos agradables que vivieron en sus tiempos escolares y le dice: "Sí". Fushimi lo besa de manera gentil. Misaki no puede resistirse más y le sigue el juego. Él se siente extrañamente feliz. Fushimi sabe que no tendrá otra oportunidad para llevar su relación a otro nivel, por lo que prepara a Misaki adecuadamente para que pueda entregarse a él. En su borrachera, Misaki cumple todas sus indicaciones sin cuestionarlo. Él incluso, lograr soportar el dolor de tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo. Lloró un poco y aruño su espalda, pero al final, logró aferrarse a él y disfrutar el acto.

Al despertar, Fushimi le tomó una fotografía al cuerpo desnudo de su pareja, por si él olvidaba lo que había pasado, tendría algo de lo cual aferrarse. Misaki se despertó. Se sonrojó al ver a Fushimi paseándose desnudo por su apartamento y se va a esconder al cuarto avergonzado. Fushimi se sonroja. Sujeta su corazón que está latiendo a mil por hora. Va al cuarto de lavado y se pone unos boxers y un pantalón para estar en casa. Por la reacción de Misaki, cree que él se acuerda de lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Piensa un poco en lo que le dirá. ¿Misaki está listo para conocer sus sentimientos o será mejor que finja que todo fue una locura de borrachos?

Misaki siente su cuerpo adolorido. Contrariado, ve a Fushimi en la puerta de la habitación. No sabe cómo verlo a la cara después de lo sucedido. Ya no son amigos, sino que amantes. Fushimi nota su angustia y toma su decisión. Él no está listo definitivamente. Con una mirada cínica le dice: "No fue nada especial. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ambos estábamos borrachos. Solo olvídalo". Misaki se enfurece demasiado, le tira una almohada, va directo hacia él, lo contramina contra la pared con fuerza y le dice: "¿Cómo puedes decir que lo olvide? Aun tengo tu semen dentro de mí. Aun te siento sobre mi". Fushimi lo mira desconcertado. ¿Acaso él siente lo mismo?. Misaki continua: "¿Huirás después de haber llegado tan lejos?". Un brote de esperanza nace en el corazón de Fushimi y le pregunta ansioso: "¿Misaki, estás enamorado de mí?". Misaki se sonroja y le dice mirando hacia otra dirección: "No lo sé. Si embargo, no quiero perderte de nuevo... Solo quiero hacerte sonreír y que nunca te sientas solo". Desde que fue a casa y vio la relación con de Fushimi con su padre, se propuso que siempre estaría para él. Ahora que han vuelto a ser cercanos haría todo lo posible para entenderlo mejor. Fushimi lo besa y le dice: "Haré que te enamores de mí". Misaki le dice nervioso: "Tú". Fushimi lo abraza y le dice nervioso: "Eres tonto. Aún ebrio, jamás te hubiera puesto un dedo encima si mis sentimientos fueran mediocres". Misaki se sonroja y le dice: "¿Eso es una confesión?". Fushimi lo carga, lo lleva a la cama y le dice: "Tonto". Misaki le dice: "Sarahiko". Él se quita las gafas, rechista, acaricia el pecho de Misaki y le dice: "Te lo diré si me dejas estar contigo de nuevo". Misaki se excita con la situación. Fushimi lo nota y juega con su pene. Misaki se inclina para abraza a su acompañante. Él empieza a gemir en el oído de Fushimi y mete las manos entre su pantalón para masturbarlo. Fushimi se arquea de la emoción. Con agilidad, abre su camino para poder preparar al chico y estar dentro de él de nuevo. Mientras están conectados, Fushimi dice: "Misaki, te amo". Misaki lo abraza y le dice: "No te dejaré ir de nuevo. Te abrazaré con todo lo que tengo".

Durante los días siguientes, ellos salen a citas, como lo haría cualquier otra pareja. Si bien, suelen tomarse de la mano de vez en cuanto, Misaki no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. A diferencia de él, Fushimi llama la atención de las chicas. Es un tipo alto, con la piel pálida y buenas facciones. Fushimi nota su intranquilidad y lejos de hacer algo para calmarlo, su personalidad retorcida hace que quiera ponerlo celoso. Después de todo, debe acorralarlo para que él aclare sus sentimientos y finalmente confiese que también está enamorado. Durante una cita, Fushimi le sigue la corriente a una chica que le estaba coqueteando. Misaki se siente ofendido y se marcha por su cuenta. Fushimi se siente mal, pero no lo sigue. Misaki se pregunta hasta dónde las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas. Él tiene el mal habito de hacer cosas extremas cuando se siente aburrido. Ahora que ya no tienen poderes y su vida se ha vuelto más normal, quizá quiso meterse en una relación homosexual para poder desafiar a la sociedad. Fushimi tiene una mala personalidad. Si así fuera, ¿qué sucedería con él? ¿Él estaría bien, si Fushimi le pidiera que terminarán? ¿Podrían seguir siendo amigos? Tal vez no. Siempre se le vienen a la mente, las veces en las que ha estado sexualmente con Fushimi. Su rostro, su voz, su calor, sus gemidos. No es algo que pueda olvidar tan fácil. Debe encontrar la manera para que Fushimi no se sienta aburrido y no deseche sus sentimientos por él. En ese caso, no tiene mejor idea con la única pareja gay que conoce: Kuro y Weissman.

Una tarde del bar, en el cual Weissman estaba de visita, Misaki aprovecha para preguntarle a ambos de manera directa: "¿Cómo hacen para que el amor entre ustedes no muera?". Weissman se hecha a reír de inmediato. Kuro dejo caer un vaso por la sorpresa. Weissman le pregunta si está bien. Él va por los utensilios de limpieza. Misaki le ayuda a quitar los vidrios. De alguna manera se siente culpable por su imprudencia. De la nada, Weissman le dice: "Si quieres que los sentimientos estén ahí, debes ser sincero contigo mismo y con quien amas". Kuro se sonroja y le dice: "Aunque sea difícil, debes decirle lo que sientes". Weissman sonríe satisfecho y le dice: "Te amo". Kuro se sonroja, baja la mirada, luego lo mira fijamente y le dice: "Yo también". Weissman sonríe, acaricia la cabeza de Kuro y le dice: "Eres tan tímido. Nadie pensaría que eres capaz de confesarme tu amor por iniciativa propia mientras estamos en la cama". Kuro lo golpea de inmediato, avergonzado. Weissman se queja del dolor y le pide que sea más amoroso. Kuro le dice que lo tiene bien merecido por hablar de más. Weissman le dice que no tiene nada de malo el querer jactarse de la vida feliz que tienen como pareja recién casada. Kuro comprende lo que dice y lo empieza a acariciar suavemente. Weissman le pide que le de más cariño. Kuro le sigue la corriente. Misaki analiza con detenimiento el espectáculo. Definitivamente, ellos son bastante sinceros y de alguna manera, maduros, ya que lidian con sus sentimientos y con los de su pareja, con naturalidad. En su caso, él aún no ha podido definir con certeza sus sentimientos. En ese sentido, les pregunta: "¿Cómo saben que se aman?". Weissman contesta: "Mi corazón siempre late muy fuerte cuando estoy con Kuro". Kuro lo mira de reojo. Él definitivamente espera escuchar una respuesta más elaborada. Weissman piensa por un rato más y le responde: "No quiero dejarlo solo nunca más. No quiero que se preocupe por mí, pero a la vez, quiero que toda su atención sea para mí. Quiero que me mire solo a mí y nadie más. Quiero ser la persona en la que él más confíe y a quien busque cuando se encuentre tristre". Kuro asiente. Weissman cree que ha respondido de manera en la cual Kuro desea y finaliza mirando a su pareja con dulzura: "No quieres decepcionarlo". Kuro continua: "No puedo enojarme con él por mucho tiempo y siempre termino perdonándolo. Quiero hacerlo feliz sobre todas las cosas". Misaki hace un recuento de todo lo que siente por Fushimi y dice en voz alta: "Lo amo".

En ese momento, Fushimi está en la puerta del bar. Ha escuchado buena parte de la historia. Él pregunta con mucho interés: "¿A quién amas?". Misaki no sabe qué decir. Sonrojado mira a Kuro y Kuro mira a Weissman. Weissman mira a Fushimi y le dice con naturalidad: "Por supuesto que ti, Saruhiko". Misaki le pregunta alterado: "¿Cómo sabes que es él?". Weissman le dice admirado: "¿No es al él?". Misaki le dice: "Si es él, pero ¿cómo sabías que es él?". Weissman le contesta de manera despreocupada: "Hace unos días, cuando estaba ayudando a Kuro a limpiar, los vi que se estaban besando en la parte trasera del bar. Entonces, supuse que es tu pareja". Fushimi va hacia donde Misaki y le dice: "¿Es cierto, me amas?". Misaki guarda silencio. Kuro y Weissman le dicen con ademanes que sea sincero. Nervioso, Misaki le grita: "Sí. Estoy enamorado de ti". Fushimi, lo abraza alterado y le dice: "Yo también".


End file.
